Seto Kaiba and Leichter's Duel
* 109: }} Seto Kaiba and Leichter faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Virtual World arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Prior Events Tristan Taylor's mind wakes up in the body of a robot monkey. While Yugi Muto and the others are depressed over Tristan's defeat, they try to reassure Serenity Wheeler tha they will find a way to get Tristan's body back. Elsewhere, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba are assaulted by Nezbitt, who is now inhabiting Tristan's body. He kidnaps Mokuba and rides off on a motorcycle, with the older Kaiba brother following him. On a bridge, Nezbitt is halted by Noah Kaiba, who orders him to hand over Mokuba. After the excange all three disappear. On the same bridge, Kaiba encounters a man in a trench coat, hat and sunglasses. After some talking, Kaiba identifies the man as Leichter, Gozaburo Kaiba and his former assistant, who is looking for revenge. The two duelists select their cards from the Virtual Card Database to construct their decks. Kaiba selects "Lord of Dragons", while Leichter has already taken on the form of his deck master, but Kaiba does not care what monster he selected. Elsewhere, Mokuba wakes up sitting next to Noah, who informs him to watch the duel and he might learn something. The duel commences. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Leichter Turn 1: Leichter Leichter draws a monster and subsequently sets it. He then Sets two cards (one of which is "Imperial Order"). Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Spear Dragon" (1900/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys Leichter's face-down monster. It's revealed to be "Hiro's Shadow Scout" (650/500). "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Leichter (Leichter 4000 → 2600). Since "Hiro's Shadow Scout" was flipped, its Flip Effect activates, forcing Kaiba to draw three cards and reveal them and if Kaiba draws any Magic Cards through this effect, they will be discarded. The revealed cards are "Cave Dragon", "Double Snare" and "Magic Reflector", and the latter two cards are discarded. "Spear Dragon" switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step due to its second effect. Kaiba Sets a card ("Crush Card"). On Kaiba's End Phase, Leichter activates his face-down "Solemn Wishes". Now each time Leichter draws a card, he will gain 500 Life Points. Turn 3: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 2600 → 3100). Leichter then Sets a monster and Sets a card. Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons "Giant Germ" (1000/0) in Attack Position (1000/100). He then switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks Leichter's face-down monster, but Leichter activates his face-down "Mask of Perplexity" to redirect the attack to "Giant Germ", destroying it (Kaiba 4000 → 3100). Kaiba attempts to activate his face-down "Crush Card" which will destroy every monster in Leichter's hand, field, and Deck with at least 1500 ATK, but Leichter activates the Deck Master ability of his Deck Master: by firing a bean from his eyes that negates all of Kaiba's Trap Cards. Kaiba then figures out what Monster Leichter has chosen for his Deck Master. Leichter removes his clothing and reveals he is "Jinzo". Leichter takes abreak from the duel to remind Kaiba of one of his past birthdays. In it Gozaboro offers Kaiba 10 million dollars as a test of his business skills. The task: He is to make ten times the amount he was given within a years time, and Gozaboro offers the assistance of Leichter as the only help he will get. Kaiba manages to come up with a plan: In order to control a company he needs a large amount of stock to buy it out. The number is 51. If Kaiba can control 51% of a company, he can control it all. he instructs Leichter to invest 51% of his given money, $5,100,000, into any company, on the condition the company in question values it's workers. Leichter manages to find a company that treats its employees like family, but might not make enough, unless Kaiba runs the company his way. He strongarms the owner and buys his company, and at the end of the year, Kaiba did make the amount Gozaboro set up for him. Kaiba commences the duel. Since "Giant Germ" was destroyed in battle, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Leichter (Leichter 3100 → 2600) and allowing Kaiba to Special Summon another "Giant Germ" (1000/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step due to its effect. Turn 5: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 2600 → 3100). He then Sets two cards. Turn 6: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then switches "Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys Leichter's face-down monster. It's revealed to be "Cyber Jar" (900/900). "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Leichter (Leichter 3100 → 1700). Since "Cyber Jar" was flipped, its Flip Effect destroys every monster on the field and allows both players to Pick up 5 cards from their Deck as well as allow both players to Special Summon any Level 4 or below monsters that they pick up while the other picked-up cards are added to the players' hands. Kaiba Special Summons "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and "Twin-Headed Behemoth" (1500/1200) in Defense Position while Leichter Special Summons "Injection Fairy Lily" (400/1500) in Attack Position. On Kaiba's End Phase, he discards three due to exceeding the hand size limit. Turn 7: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 1700 → 2200). Leichter then activates "Watch Tranquilizer" to target "Vorse Raider" and decrease its ATK by its Level times 100. "Vorse Raider" is Level 4 ("Vorse Raider": 1900 → 1500/1200). "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks "Vorse Raider". Leichter then activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect to pay 2000 Life Points (Leichter 2200 → 200) and increase his "Injection Fairy Lily's" ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400/1500) during damage calculation only. "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys "Vorse Raider" (Kaiba 3100 → 1200). Leichter then activates his face-down "Sebek's Blessing" to increase his Life Points by the same amount of Life Points Kaiba has just lost (Leichter 200 → 2100). After damage calculation, the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" expires ("Injection Fairy Lily": 3400 → 400/1500). Leichter then Sets a monster. Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon". His hand contains "Pot of Greed", "Polymerization", "Thunder Dragon", "Cave Dragon", "De-Fusion", "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", "The Wicked Worm Beast", and "Hyozanryu". Kaiba Sets a monster. On Kaiba's End Phase, Leichter activates his face-down "Life Absorbing Machine". Now during each of Leichter's Standby Phases, he will gain Life Points equal to half the total amount of Life Points he paid during his last turn. Turn 9: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 2100 → 2600). On Leichter's Standby Phase, the effect of "Life Absorbing Machine" activates (Leichter 2600 → 3600). Leichter then Tributes his face-down monster ("Fire Princess") in order to Tribute Summon "Satellite Cannon" (0/0) in Attack Position. Kaiba has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls "Twin-Headed Behemoth" (1500/1000) in Defense Position. Leichter has 3600 Life Points remaining and controls "Injection Fairy Lily" (400/1500) and "Satellite Cannon" (0/0) in Attack Position and "Solemn Wishes", "Life Absorbing Machine", one set card. Turn 9: Leichter "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks "Twin-Headed Behemoth". Leichter activates the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" to pay 2000 Life Points (Leichter 3600 → 1600) and increase the ATK of "Injection Fairy Lily" by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily" ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400/1500) during damage calculation only. "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys "Twin-Headed Behemoth". After damage calculation, the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" expires ("Injection Fairy Lily": 3400 → 400/1500). "Twin-Headed Behemoth's" effect activates, allowing Kaiba to Special Summon "Twin-Headed Behemoth" from his Graveyard in Defense Position with only 1000 ATK and DEF ("Twin-Headed Behemoth": 1000/1000). Leichter then Sets a card ("Spring of Rebirth"). He then activates "Emergency Provisions" to send his set Card to the Graveyard and gain 1000 Life Points (Leichter 1600 → 2600). On Leichter's End Phase, "Satellite Cannon" gains 1000 ATK ("Satellite Cannon": 0 → 1000/0) due to its third effect. Turn 10: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Heavy Storm" and subsequently activates it to destroy every Magic and Trap Card on the field, but Leichter activates his face-down "Imperial Order", which negates the effect of all Magic Cards while it is face-up. During each of Leichter's Standby Phases, he must either pay 700 Life Points or destroy "Imperial Order". Turn 11: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 2600 → 3100). On Leichter's Standby Phase, the effect of "Life Absorbing Machine" activates (Leichter 3100 → 4100). Leichter then pays 700 Life Points to keep "Imperial Order" in play (Leichter 4100 → 3400). "Satellite Cannon" attacks and destroys Kaiba's face-down monster. It's revealed to be "The Wicked Worm Beast" (1400/700). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Satellite Cannon" is decreased to 0 ("Satellite Cannon": 1000 → 0/0) due to its fourth effect. On Leichter's End Phase, the third effect of "Satellite Cannon" activates ("Satellite Cannon": 0 → 1000/0). Turn 12: Kaiba Seto draws "Spirit Ryu". He then switches "Twin-Headed Behemoth" to Attack Position. Next he Normal Summons "Spirit Ryu" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Spirit Ryu" then attacks "Injection Fairy Lily", but Leichter activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect to pay 2000 Life Points (Leichter 3400 → 1400) and increase his "Injection Fairy Lily's" ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily": 400 → 3400/1500) during damage calculation only. Kaiba activates "Spirit Ryu's" effect, discarding two Dragons ("Hyozanryu" and "Cave Dragon") from his hand in order to increase "Spirit Ryu's" ATK by 1000 for each Dragon discarded ("Spirit Ryu": 1000 → 3000/1000). "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys "Spirit Ryu" (Kaiba 1200 → 800). After damage calculation, the effect of "Injection Fairy Lily" expires ("Injection Fairy Lily 3400 → 400/1500). "Twin-Headed Behemoth" attacks and destroys "Injection Fairy Lily" (Leichter 1400 → 800). Turn 13: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 800 → 1300). On Leichter's Standby Phase, the effect of "Life Absorbing Machine" activates (Leichter 1300 → 1650). Leichter chooses not to pay the cost of "Imperial Order", so it's destroyed. He then Sets a monster. "Satellite Cannon" attacks "Twin-Headed Behemoth". Since "Satellite Cannon" can't be destroyed in battle by monsters who are Level 7 or below, only "Twin-Headed Behemoth" is destroyed. After damage calculation, the ATK of "Satellite Cannon" is decreased to 0 ("Satellite Cannon": 1000 → 0/0) due to its fourth effect. On Leichter's End Phase, the third effect of "Satellite Cannon" activates ("Satellite Cannon": 0 → 1000/0). Turn 14: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Possessed Dark Soul". He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. Kaiba then Normal Summons "Possessed Dark Soul" (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Possessed Dark Soul" attacks Leichter's face-down monster. Leichter reveals his face-down monster to be "Dreamsprite" (300/200), whose effect allows Leichter to redirect the attack to "Satellite Cannon". As "Possessed Dark Soul" is not a Level 8 or above monster, "Satellite Cannon" is not destroyed and Leichter takes no Battle Damage. Turn 15: Leichter Leichter draws (Leichter 1650 → 2150). On Leichter's End Phase, the third effect of "Satellite Cannon" activates ("Satellite Cannon": 1000 → 2000/0). Turn 16: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He then Sets a monster. Next Kaiba activates his Deck Master's ability to pay 500 Life Points (Seto 800 → 300) and allow himself to Normal Summon another monster this turn. Kaiba then Tributes both of his monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Satellite Cannon", whose ATK is treated as 0 during the opponent's turn (Leichter 2150 → 0). Kaiba wins. Aftermath Noah is not pleased since his first attempt to break Mokuba failed. As for Seto, when he asks Leichter where Mokuba was, he replies that he will never see his brother again, and he will return. Notes Category: Virtual World Duels